


the morning of another day

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (obviously the same person but tagging both to avoid confusion just in case), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Riverrun, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: It's the heart of the summer and the Starks are invited to a tournament. Jon isn't having a particularly good time until he finds company.





	the morning of another day

**Author's Note:**

> /title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McrnWrqLUAc). I sense a pattern./  
> S o this day was something I was very excited about when it came to this challenge and, to be honest, I really enjoyed writing what came out of those three prompts. Hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> **Day Seven: alayne | summer | knights. 500 words.**

The feast had been going on for what felt like hours already by the time Jon noticed the girl next to him.

She seemed about as bored as he was and he couldn’t blame her: nothing remotely interesting had happened since the tournament had ended and clearly, she wasn’t deemed important or mature enough to be presenting herself in front of the Court and the potential suitors it had brought with itself. Jon hadn’t even been allowed to go sit next to Robb and see the knights and the royal family up close, no matter how much his brother had insisted, and his exile to the farthest corner of the hall had left him all on his own. The food was good, he had to admit that much, and the change of scenery this far from the North was a welcome one for the time being, but that didn’t make it any more exciting.

It was somewhere around that time that the girl spoke.

“Soon the King will get bored of this and we’ll be allowed to leave.”

Jon turned to look at her. She seemed to be somewhere around his age, and looked far too much like Lady Catelyn to not be a part of her family; her blue eyes and red hair a good enough giveaway. Her sister’s daughter, he supposed, but if that was the case, why was she here, all the way to the back of the room?

 “How would you know that?”

“Has the Court never visited any of your tourneys before?” She sounded almost _scandalised_ by the prospect and Jon tried not to take offence.

“My Lord Father says we’re too far up North for that.”

“You’re a highborn.” She was amused, now, and Jon cursed himself for the slipup. Now he would have to explain and it never failed to be humiliating, even if, judging by the girl’s manner of speaking, he wasn’t alone – she was the same, neither here nor there, educated by her supposed family and yet turned away whenever they had to be presentable. “Why did he banish you back here?”

“It was— Lady Catelyn’s idea for me to keep away from the King and his family.” Jon’s embarrassment suddenly took second place to the spark of interest in the girl’s eyes. “Said the Queen could be offended by the presence of a bastard.”

“Well, you needn’t worry,” the stranger said breezily, leaning back into her chair, her eyes darting around the room again. “At least you can get out whenever you want, and you _will_ want to: it’s only going to get stuffier here the more people come in. I could even show you the castle, if you’d like...”

“Jon,” he introduced himself when she trailed off. “Jon Snow.”

“Alayne Stone,” she said as she got to her feet, already extending a hand toward him to help him up. “Come along, Jon Snow. Nights are short this time of the year, and there is a lot to be seen.”


End file.
